Hermandad
by chipikroou
Summary: Tener un hermano o hermana es fácil... es hermoso. ¿Verdad? (Los personajes cambian según el drabble de que se trate) (Pequeña pausa en la publicación de viñetas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermandad**

 **.**

 **Chantaje**

 **.**

Itachi miró a Sasuke, el pequeño bulto que hacía soniditos. Acercó uno de sus dedos y presionó la abultada mejilla, suavemente, viendo como su dedo se hundía en toda la ternura que desbordaba su hermanito.

—Hola, Sasuke…

El pequeño dejó salir un sonidito y comenzó a mover la cabeza, Itachi sonrió al escuchar los ruiditos y sentir la pequeña mano enredarse en su dedo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las manitas rechonchas se habían llevado el dedo a la boca y no dejaba de succionar. Juntó un poco las cejas y con cuidado alejó la mano, Sasuke hizo un puchero y amenazó con llorar.

—No, no… no llores…

Movió un poco su brazo, arrullándolo, pero Sasuke pujó con fuerza y jaló aire para llorar; desesperado le mostró su mano y el pequeño volvió a aferrarse a ella, metiendo el dedo en su boca de nuevo.

Los ojillos negros lo miraron fijamente, triunfantes.

Suspiró y sonrió, resignado, no recuperaría su dedo jamás.

* * *

Oh, sí, hermandad vuelve.

No le he añadido más que una o dos viñetas desde que eliminé todo de la otra cuenta, pero ya vendrán.

 _Publicación original: Viernes, 17 de febrero de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Sábado, 13 de octubre de 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Distancia**

 **.**

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde el examen chunnin y los hermanos de la arena se estaban acostumbrando aún a su nuevo estilo de vida. Gaara siempre había sabido, pero decidido ignorar, que Temari y Kankuro tenían un vínculo extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban gritando y molestándose, y cuando no lo hacían, habían reñido por algo y no se dirigían la palabra. Si no estaban riendo a carcajadas, se estaban insultando; si no estaba cada uno en su habitación, se estaban peleando por el control remoto o por la última golosina o por cualquier estupidez que el otro quisiera.

Y si Temari quería sushi, Kankuro quería ramen.

Si a Kankuro se le había hecho tarde esa mañana, a Temari se le había ocurrido cambiarle de lugar su pintura o sus sandalias.

Cuando Temari quería mirar un documental, Kankuro necesitaba ver uno de sus programas estúpidos.

Chocolate o fresa.

Dulce o salado.

Frío o calor.

Entrenar o dormir.

Ruido o silencio.

Gaara nunca los había visto abrazarse, pero los había visto golpearse, empujarse, lastimarse, arañarse, patearse, pellizcarse, arrastrarse, torturarse, escupirse, morderse y apalearse hasta el cansancio. Siempre esa extraña relación, siempre la confianza, la exclusividad, las miradas cargadas de secretos, la sincronía. Ese algo que estaba ahí y que no podía tocar.

* * *

Tuve mis dudas sobre volver a subir este, porque luego de re-leer un one-shot que agregué a favoritos hace años, me di cuenta que esto es como un fantasma del recuerdo que tenía de ese one-shot y temo caer en el plagio. No es igual, pero creo que la idea en general es la misma… ay no sé.

Pero bueno, les dejo el link a esa historia, está en inglés: www . fanfiction s / 2764228 / 1 / Spectator

 _Publicación original: Sábado, 18 de febrero de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 19 de octubre de 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Muñecas**

 **.**

Hinata tenía una preciosa colección de muñecas.

Cuando Hinata apenas tenía seis años, Hiashi había vuelto de un viaje con un precioso e invaluable obsequio: una colección de muñecas, y las delicadas manos de la primogénita solo existían para mantenerlas hermosas, cuando no estaba entrenando o jugando con Hanabi.

Hinata tenía nueve años ahora y Hanabi cuatro, y sus ojos blancos no podían evitar ver con admiración la hermosa colección de muñecas, por las cuales el tiempo no parecía haber pasado.

—¡Nee-sama! —los ojos sonrientes de Hinata la miraron con amor y atención. —¡Vamos a jugar!

—D-Debo entrenar… —la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la menor. —¡Jugaremos más tarde!

Hanabi sonrió de nuevo.

Más tarde, Hanabi tarareaba una canción, mientras esperaba a Hinata para darle una sorpresa. La puerta se deslizó y la pequeña saltó a sus pies, sonriendo ampliamente y apretando las manos por la emoción; Hinata entró entonces y se quedó pasmada al ver sus muñecas, acomodadas en el suelo, con sus ropas y cabellos adornados con garabatos y colores ajenos. Las mejillas y las manos de Hanabi estaban manchadas de colores, al igual que los rostros de sus preciadas muñecas.

—¡Las arreglé por ti! —exclamó Hanabi. —¿Te gusta?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a sonreír y asentir.

Sí, Hinata _tenía_ una preciosa colección de muñecas.

* * *

Aun tengo un asqueroso sentido del humor, esto aún me hace reír. Vuelvo a agradecer y dar el crédito a HinataWeasley, esto salió de una de tantas conversaciones con ella.

 _Lunes, 20 de febrero de 2017_

 _Jueves, 25 de octubre de 2018._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tormenta**

 **.**

Un rayo surcó el cielo y bañó la ciudad con su luz blanca por un segundo; las luces en el exterior parpadearon unos momentos, antes de morir por completo y dejar la ciudad sumida en una oscuridad asfixiante. Un extraño sonido le llegó a los oídos y abrió los ojos; al otro lado del pasillo, su hermano menor parecía hacerse el valiente. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la deslizó con cuidado, despacio, para que sus padres no fueran a escucharles.

Los ojos negros miraron la oscuridad del pasillo.

Otro rayo retumbó con fuerza y un nuevo quejido se escuchó; cruzó el pasillo, en silencio, y deslizó la otra puerta, apenas lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. En la cama se podía ver un bulto, cubierto por las cobijas, que se agitaba en momentos; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres —susurró.

El bulto no tardó en bajar de su cama, correr a la otra habitación y meterse bajo las cobijas. Los ojillos negros brillaban en la oscuridad y le miraban, suplicantes. Miró al pasillo, asegurándose que sus padres siguieran dormidos y cerró la puerta suavemente. El cielo volvió a retumbar y al meterse en la cama pudo sentir los bracitos enredarse a su cuerpo, impidiéndole acomodarse bien.

Hana le revolvió los cabellos a Kiba.

Itachi frotó la espalda de Sasuke.

* * *

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo de 2017_

 _Jueves, 01 de noviembre de 2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Primera vez**

 **.**

Kankuro y Temari reñían con frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces era confuso atribuirle la culpa a uno, pero el resto podían repartirse la responsabilidad por partes iguales. No eran como el agua y el aceite, pero por alguna razón no podían mantenerse en la misma habitación sin terminar enredados en una estúpida disputa. Aquella mañana discutían sobre el desayuno y Gaara los miraba, como siempre, esta vez desde la mesa, mientras terminaba sus alimentos.

—Ponle un huevo —ordenó Temari, deteniéndole el plato a Kankuro.

—No quiero ponerle huevo —gruñó, tirando de su plato.

—Necesitas las proteínas.

Suspiró y dejó el plato en la mesa, era muy temprano para eso. —Temari…

La muchacha tomó un huevo del canasto y se dirigió al plato del muchacho, Kankuro detuvo la mano de Temari a tiempo y con demasiada fuerza; el huevo resbaló, inevitablemente, de los dedos de la muchacha. Empezaron a discutir de nuevo, ignorando el paradero del huevo, hasta que escucharon dónde impactaba. Sus ojos se desviaron del menor y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

Gaara se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tomó la sustancia y la observó unos momentos.

—Gaara… no fue mi intención…

—¡Claro que fue tu intensión, lo tenías planeado desde el principio!

Temari miró a Kankuro, sorprendida por el atrevimiento. —¿Disculpa?

—Tus juegos mentales servirán con tu novio el cabeza de piña, pero a mí no me engañas, Temari.

El rostro se coloreó ligeramente. —¿Qué dijiste?

Involuntariamente, empujó su manga, apretando su puño y mirando a Kankuro; él simplemente tomó a Gaara por los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse, empujándolo de un lado a otro y usándolo como escudo, Temari no se atrevería a golpearlo.

El menor miró el puño de Temari detenerse a milímetros de su cuerpo, entre las sacudidas que le daba Kankuro. Por alguna razón fue incapaz de imponerse y dejó que sus hermanos lo hicieran girar dos veces, antes de que Kankuro burlara a Temari y lo arrojara contra ella, para salir corriendo de la cocina; Temari apenas pudo detener a Gaara para que no sucediera una catástrofe.

—¡Sí, corre, Kankuro! —gritó, sin ir detrás de él. —¡Que si te alcanzo…!

Miró a Gaara, sin deshacerse del gesto amenazante, aún tenía el coraje de momentos antes bulléndole la sangre... y él, por alguna razón, se sintió pequeño ante la mirada de su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —murmuró, genuinamente asustado.

Temari no dijo más, solo salió de la cocina. Gaara miró hacia la puerta, una espesa gota amarillenta escurrió de su cabello y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba, tímida, por sus labios.

Esa era la primera vez que se sentía incluido.

* * *

 _Publicación original: Miércoles, 01 de marzo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 15 de noviembre de 2018_


	6. Chapter 6

**Comida**

 **.**

Hinata recibía los rayos del sol, alegremente, una mañana temprano, antes de comenzar sus lecciones de caligrafía. A lado de ella, su madre se encontraba sentada, conteniendo en su regazo a una enérgica Hanabi, cuyas manitas rechonchas se estiraban para tomarlo todo. La nodriza había dejado un pequeño refrigerio momentos antes y en esos instantes Hinata tomaba el pan de leche y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—¡Am!

Los ojos blancos se desviaron hacia las manos que se abrían y se cerraban, los ojos de Hanabi estaban clavados en el panecillo.

—¿Quieres darle? —preguntó su madre.

Asintió y su madre sentó a Hanabi en medio de ellas. Hinata partió el pan a la mitad y le dio el trozo a la pequeña, que sonrió, lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a babearlo, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata y sonriendo, con las mejillas rosadas.

~oOo~

Hinata y Neji descansaban luego de un arduo entrenamiento, en esos momentos bebían una refrescante agua de frutas que un sirviente había dispuesto para ellos, junto a unos cuantos bocadillos; comían en silencio, mirando el jardín. Hanabi salía del dojo en esos momentos, agotada por un extenuante y fructífero entrenamiento con su padre; caminó hacia los mayores en completo silencio y se sentó a lado de ellos.

Tomó del plato de Hinata la última bolita de arroz y se lo llevó a la boca, bajo la atenta y discreta mirada de su hermana, que solo reprimió una sonrisa y bebió en silencio su agua de frutas.

~oOo~

Hinata tejía, tejía y tejía… se le podría ir la vida tejiendo y Natsu se encargaba de mantenerla nutrida e hidratada, pues había notado que la muchacha se olvidaba de comer luego de entrenar, con tal de terminar su tejido. En esos momentos un pequeño plato de cerdo agridulce con piña se mantenía humeante sobre la mesa y Hinata comía de él, de manera distraía, sin interrumpir demasiado su labor.

Hanabi deslizó la puerta, sin anunciarse, y se sentó al otro lado de la mesilla, mirando las madejas de estambre y el interminable hilo azul que salía de algún punto de la cesta. Hinata le dedicó una sola mirada y siguió tejiendo, luego extendió la mano y tomó los palillos, para llevarse un bocado. Los ojos blancos de Hanabi miraron el plato y cuando Hinata volvió a su tejido, estiró una mano, tomando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo de inmediato a la boca.

—Te vi —murmuró Hinata sin dejar de tejer. —Consigue el tuyo.

Hanabi acercó la mano al plato y tomó un trozo de piña, no dejó de mirarla mientras lo comía. Hinata suspiró y negó, ¿qué remedio?

* * *

Creí que no podría actualizar, ¡estas últimas semanas han sido de locooooos! Se supone que estoy de descanso, pero ya quiero volver a la oficina porque no he descansado jajajaja ;-;

 _ _Publicación original:_ Lunes, 20 de marzo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 22 de noviembre de 2018_


	7. Chapter 7

**Compras**

 **.**

Temari caminaba, mirando los puestos, sin prestarle demasiada atención a los vendedores, que intentaban enredarla para que comprara algunos productos. Comúnmente no le prestaban atención suficiente, solo la acosaban en un intento por mandarla a casa con cosas que no necesitaba… no es que fuera fácil de convencer, pero la perseverancia de algunos era tan majestuosa que terminaba comprando lo más barato con tal de que la dejaran ser.

Pero ese día era diferente.

Ese día _Gaara_ le pisaba los talones.

Ese día nadie se atrevía a mirarla, _nadie la acosaba_.

Fue imposible contener la sonrisa cuando uno de los nefastos de siempre saltaba hacia ella, le tomaba del brazo y se quedaba petrificado al notar la presencia del menor de sus hermanos. Miró al hombrecillo alejarse, regodeándose en su fuero interno y le pasó de largo. Era cruel, pero aprovecharía el miedo que Gaara había infundido en la aldea, el tiempo que durara. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y miró al pelirrojo, se mantenía en silencio, a una distancia prudente y no dudó en mirarla; le sonrió apenas un poco y se detuvo, esperándolo, para caminar lado a lado.

—No dejan de mirarme.

Los ojos oscuros de Temari miraron a Gaara de soslayo, por unos momentos, luego volvieron al frente y su gesto se suavizó apenas un segundo.

—Necesitan tiempo.

* * *

 **:e**

Ya ni me acuerdo en qué orden iban las cosas, en un intento por no tener drabbles seguidos de los mismos hermanos me hice bolas. En fin. Me tardé en actualizar... me concentré tanto en 'Al otro lado del espejo' que me olvidé de actualizar lo demás. Lo siento... ya me puse recordatorios en el móvil para que no vuelva a pasar.

 _Publicación original: Lunes, 06 de marzo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 13 de diciembre de 2018_


	8. Chapter 8

**Abuso**

 **.**

Kiba corrió desde su habitación, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, con el pequeño Akamaru ladrando detrás de él y meneando la cola. Al pasar por la sala, cayó de bruces contra el suelo luego de que Hana metiera su pie para hacerlo tropezar; sobándose el rostro, se levantó y miró a Hana con fastidio.

—¡Oye!

Hana lo miró, fingiendo inocencia. —¿Qué?

—¡Me metiste el pie!

—Claro que no.

Pronto se vieron enredados en una riña, Hana manoteaba para evitar que las manos de Kiba se enredaran en sus cabellos y no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapaba, mientras le decía que se detuviera.

—¡Kiba, deja de molestar a Hana! —gritó Tsume, desde alguna parte de la casa.

Kiba salió de la casa, sin dejar de frotarse la nariz, ni de mirar a Hana.

—Vas a ver… —murmuró.

Ella le enseñó la lengua.

~oOo~

Hana desayunaba cereal y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la caja, Kiba la observó unos momentos, antes de abrir el refrigerador para buscar algo que desayunar y al agacharse sintió el dolor de un palmetazo en la nuca.

—¡Oye!

Se giró de inmediato, Hana mantenía la mirada en la caja de cereal y contestó con una voz tan monótona, que podría convencer a cualquiera.

—¿Qué?

Juntó las cejas. —Te voy a…

—¿Te voy a qué, Kiba? —preguntó Tsume, entrando a la cocina.

Kiba apretó los labios y regresó la mirada al refrigerador. —Nada.

~oOo~

Kiba estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando uno de sus estúpidos programas, por lo que no notó la mano que se escabullía desde detrás del mueble, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Saltó del sillón, llevándose las manos a la espalda; Hana se cubrió los labios para no reír con fuerza y miró al muchacho saltar hasta que pudo sacarse los hielos de debajo de la ropa.

Kiba la miró con cara de pocos amigos y le arrojó uno de los cojines, golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza y tumbándola al suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

Los ojos violentos de Tsume se posaron sobre él. Kiba tragó saliva con dificultad, de nada serviría excusarse o explicar nada. Hana era una bruja, que a los ojos de Tsume, pasaba como un ángel… todos esos años había soportado los maltratos y nunca la había visto sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos; Hana era astuta.

La miró con recelo mientras era regañado, ya llegaría su momento.

* * *

 _Publicación original:_ _Lunes, 27 de marzo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 19 de diciembre de 2018_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermano favorito**

 **.**

Kankuro y Temari habían reñido, Gaara lo sabía por la manera en que se esforzaban por ignorarse, si por casualidad se llegaban a encontrar en alguna parte de la casa.

En esos momentos desayunaban y había sido incómodo verlos, ambos habían estirado la mano para tomar la sal y al darse cuenta habían vuelto sus miembros a sus respectivos costados, fingiendo que no necesitaban sazonar más los alimentos.

—Deberíamos entrenar juntos —dijo Kankuro.

Los ojos verdes miraron a la rubia, que ni se inmutó y siguió desayunando, tardó un poco en notar que aquello iba dirigido a él y no a Temari; Kankuro le miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Asintió.

—Necesitó comprar despensa, te veo en la tarde.

Esta vez era Temari quién lo miraba, ella no esperaba una respuesta, ni sonreía… ella le había _ordenado_ que la acompañara.

Asintió… por si las dudas.

Durante el entrenamiento Kankuro no mencionó directamente a Temari, durante las compras, Temari no mencionó directamente a Kankuro… pero hubo un factor en común, ambos se quejaron, indirectamente, el uno del otro y no dejaron de agradecerle que no fuera un maldito bastardo o una perra engreída.

Aparentemente era el hermano favorito cuando esos dos reñían.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Hanukkah y Kwanzaa!**

Me he dado cuenta que la aplicación no envía mis mensajes, ¿les pasa igual? Ya he comentado con alguien más y dice que también tiene el problema, pero quiero estar segura de que no sean casos aislados...

 _ _Publicación original:_ Lunes, 10 de abril de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 26 de diciembre de 2018_


	10. Chapter 10

**Impertinencia**

 **.**

Kiba se dejó caer sobre el pasto, acomodó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a Shino y Hinata hablar, en silencio. Los días habían estado tranquilos desde la guerra, así que se permitían relajarse más a menudo. En esos momentos Hinata no pudo evitar dejar salir un comentario respecto a Naruto y Kiba se sentó, interrumpiendo la conversación con sus movimientos bruscos.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante Naruto? —preguntó, aburrido. —Sí, sí… nos salvó a todos, es el héroe de guerra, gran hazaña. Si Sasuke me hubiera protegido con su Susano'o yo podría haber hecho lo mismo.

—Kiba-kun, no…

—Eres la presidenta de su club de fans, admítelo.

Shino exhaló y Hinata sonrió, bajando un poco la mirada. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que los tres miraran a la recién llegada; Hanabi sostenía en una mano una bolsa y no dudó en mirarlos al notar que era el centro de atención.

—¡Hey, Hanabi-chan! —exclamó Kiba.

Hanabi parpadeó ante el atrevimiento.

—¿Sabías que Hinata es otra de esas chiquillas ridículas que admira y sigue a Naruto por toda la aldea? —preguntó, ignorando el semblante de la muchacha.

Hanabi juntó las cejas. —Sí, lo ha hecho toda la vi…

—¡Ah, Hanabi! —interrumpió Hinata, colorada. —¡P-Papá quiere hablar contigo!

Nerviosa y de manera torpe, tomó a Hanabi por el brazo y la guio al interior de la casa, mortificada al escuchar la carcajada de Kiba.

* * *

¿Para qué existen las hermanas si no es para hacerte pasar vergüenzas?

Ah, Hanabi tan despistada(?).

 _ _Publicación original:_ Martes, 18 de abril de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 02 de enero de 2019._


	11. Chapter 11

**Niño llorón**

 **.**

Hana era primeriza en eso de ser hermana mayor y en esos momentos hacía gala de su increíble don de la paciencia, el cuál Kiba tenía la capacidad de hacer desaparecer. Lloraba por todo. Lloraba cuando tenía hambre, lloraba cuando tenía sueño, lloraba cuando lo dejaban solo, lloraba cuando había hecho del baño, lloraba cuando estaba aburrido, lloraba cuando estaba enojado, lloraba cuando estaba triste, lloraba cuando se le caía algo…

Lloraba por llorar.

En esos momentos Kiba dormía en su cuna y Hana no podía evitar montar guardia al sueño de su hermanito, porque sabía que en cuanto aquella cosa rosada y cachetona abriera los ojos, comenzaría a llorar; entrecerró ligeramente los ojos cuando el bultillo se removió y dejó salir un pequeño quejido, pero se relajó al escuchar el silencio que procedió aquel ruidito. El bultillo volvió a removerse y Hana se acercó a la cuna, mirando el rostro contraerse; los labios de Kiba se abrieron y los ojos se apretaron.

Hana estiró la mano y le metió un dedo en la boca, cuando sintió las encías y la lengua enredar su dedo, vio el gesto de Kiba relajarse lentamente, hasta volver a aquel del plácido sueño.

Sonrió ampliamente y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

* * *

 _ _Publicación original:_ Lunes, 01 de mayo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 10 de enero de 2019_


	12. Chapter 12

**Calor corporal**

 **.**

Acampaban en silencio, el país de la nieve era uno de los destinos más problemáticos para ellos. Aunque el frío no era algo nuevo, andar en la nieve había dejado de ser divertido demasiado pronto, cuando se dieron cuenta de la facilidad con la que sus prendas se humedecían. Ahora estaban dentro de la tienda, a oscuras, húmedos y con frío; agazapados contra sus pertenencias, esperaban que la tormenta amainara.

—Tengo demasiado frías las manos —susurró Temari, mirando sus pálidas palmas.

—Yo tengo frío el culo y no ando presumiendo —murmuró Kankuro, ese clima lo ponía de mal humor.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Temari. —Tú no tienes.

Kankuro decidió mantenerse en silencio y tensó aún más los brazos sobre su pecho, en un intento por mantener el calor corporal dentro de sus ropas. Gaara frotaba sus manos en silencio y los observaba, temeroso de que fueran a empezar con sus peleas, el espacio ahí dentro era demasiado reducido. Dejó salir su aliento, encerrándolo en sus manos y miró a Temari, tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro; los ojos verdes se desviaron de inmediato a Kankuro, que seguía enfurruñado.

En menos de un segundo, las manos de Temari se escurrieron por debajo de las ropas de Kankuro y el muchacho solo pudo tensarse y hacer un gesto gracioso, antes de intentar arrancarse las manos heladas de la espalda.

—¡¿Qué…?! —balbuceó, luchando contra Temari. —¡Maldita…! ¡Temari!

—Es más efectivo si no hay ropa de por medio —se defendió, sonriendo burlona y moviendo las manos sobre la cálida piel.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Necesito calor corporal!

—¡Usa tu trasero!

Gaara se mantuvo al margen de la situación, en silencio, y ciñó todo lo que era ajustable a su cuerpo. Él no iba a arriesgarse.

* * *

 _ _Publicación original:_ Lunes, 29 de mayo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 16 de enero de 2019_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ladrón**

 **.**

Hana bostezó y metió en la nevera los restos de un helado casero que le había regalado la dueña de uno de sus pacientes. Comúnmente se terminaba todas esas cosas, pero aquel día, por alguna razón, su apetito había flaqueado y por la mañana se había olvidado por completo del desayuno entre las prisas por salir rápido y llegar a tiempo a la veterinaria, por lo que fue demasiado tarde el momento en que recordó que se había guardado un poco de helado. Así que esperó, de manera impaciente, a que llegara la hora de ir a casa. No es que odiara su trabajo, pero no se le podía decir que no a una buena porción de helado. Todo el día añoró poder tumbarse en el sillón y terminarse aquel postre; con cada mascota que despachaba o medicamento que acomodaba se recordaba a si misma que la esperaba en casa un delicioso bocadillo.

Llegó a casa, alimentó a los hermanos Haimaru y se dirigió de inmediato al refrigerador; abrió la nevera y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

El bote de helado no estaba.

Sus ojos revisaron bien la nevera e incluso se atrevió a mover los pocos alimentos que mantenían ahí, con la esperanza de haberlo escondido y dándose cuenta entonces de su error. Había dejado el helado a la vista y sabía, exactamente, quién lo había tomado. Casi podía ver sus asquerosas garras manosear la nevera sin consideración alguna. Respiró profundo y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Inuzuka Kiba!

Pero como toda respuesta, solo obtuvo silencio. Apretó los puños unos momentos y luego relajó los hombros, no ganaría nada con molestarse estando completamente sola; caminó al sofá y se tumbó en el, encendiendo el televisor y recibió a sus perros gustosa... aunque en el fondo de su cabeza, estuviese estrangulando a Kiba.

* * *

Lamento el retraso, he estado enferma :( iba a publicar esto ayer, pero apenas toqué la cama me quedé dormida hasta esta mañana y entonces la cabeza me dolía tanto que no soportaba ni la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca jajaja

 _ _Publicación original:_ Miércoles, 21 de junio de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 24 de enero de 2019_


	14. Chapter 14

**Temperaturas**

 **.**

La comida estaba lista y servida.

Con un solo llamado de su madre, ambos sabían que debían dejar lo que estuviesen haciendo y acudir. Samui y Atsui llegaron a mesa, ella de manera silenciosa, él haciendo sonidos de explosiones y sacudiendo unas figuras de acción alrededor de él. Se sentaron, cada quien a su manera, y luego de agradecer los alimentos y despedirse de su madre, se llevaron el primer bocado a la boca.

Samui separó ligeramente los labios y Atsui escupió, con un poco de discreción, en su mano.

—¡Esto está frío! —exclamó el niño, alejando el plato.

—Este es el tuyo —murmuró ella, alejando el plato y cubriendo sus labios con su mano, incapaz de escupir el bocado que le había quemado la lengua —, está muy caliente…

Atsui se estiró sobre la mesa, para alcanzar el plato que tenía su hermana. —¡Dame!

* * *

Recuerdo que comentaron sobre lo cortísima que es esta viñeta… pero no supe cómo extenderla.

 _ _Publicación original: L_ unes, 27 de noviembre de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Jueves, 31 de enero de 2019_


	15. Chapter 15

**Comelón**

 **.**

No todos los días se le permitía a un Hyuuga relajarse, así que en las escasas ocasiones en las que su padre y el abuelo les dejaban ser, Hiashi y Hizashi salían de la casa con la única intención de cambiar de aires… y quizá llevarse una que otra golosina a la boca.

Como en cada una de las contadas ocasiones, en sus ocho años de vida, corrieron por la aldea, jugando carreras y apostando cualquier cosa, desde que el perdedor pagaría la merienda, hasta la mesada. Y como en tantas ocasiones, fue imposible determinar quién había ganado, así que preferían dejarlo, luego de confirmar que un juego de 'piedra, papel o tijeras' les llevaría el resto del día.

El día les parecía corto, ante la emoción de no tener que lanzar patadas toda la tarde y utilizar su Byakugan hasta que casi les sangraran los ojos.

Así que no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron a sus puestos favoritos, gastándose pronto las monedas en comida que no volverían a saborear, quizá hasta el próximo año. Anduvieron tranquilamente hasta llegar a su sitio favorito en el bosque, donde corría un pequeño riachuelo y difícilmente alguien podría molestarlos. Tumbándose en la hierba, acompañados de sus golosinas, ambos suspiraron al sentirse completamente libres al fin.

—Parece que hace años no teníamos un día libre —murmuró Hizashi.

Hiashi asintió, masticando un bocado ligeramente grande. Observaron en silencio al frente, Hiashi al riachuelo que corría, Hizashi a las nubes que se deslizaban perezosas en el cielo.

—Creo que dormiré un rato… —bostezó y estiró su cuerpo.

—Ajá…

Hizashi juntó las cejas y observó los restos de dango que quedaban en su plato, se aferró a sus golosinas y miró a Hiashi con desconfianza.

—… me los pienso comer más tarde.

—Ok.

Se miraron, completamente serios, Hizashi juntó un poco más las cejas y Hiashi se llevó otro bocado a la boca, ignorándolo y regresando la mirada al riachuelo.

—No los toques.

—No lo haré.

Los ojos de Hiashi se mantuvieron clavados, inocentemente, al frente, y Hizashi apretó ligeramente los labios… no le creía.

* * *

 _ _Publicación original:_ Miércoles, 06 de diciembre de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 06 de febrero de 2019_


	16. Chapter 16

**Frío  
**

 **.**

—¿Qué comes? —pregunto Atsui, dejándose caer a lado de Samui, que disfrutaba el día soleado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Takoyaki —murmuró a pesar del bocado que mascaba.

Atsui sonrió y tomó un palillo, a pesar del manotazo que Samui le había soltado. Observó, con una sonrisa ligeramente emocionada, las bolitas bañadas en salsa, buscando una perfecta y apetitosa. Clavó el palillo de manera distraída en una, gracias a los intentos de su hermana por alejarlo de la comida, y se lo llevó a la boca, con un gesto triunfante, que se le congeló y se convirtió pronto en uno de desagrado.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó, escupiendo en su palma.

El gesto de desagrado se adueñó entonces del gesto de Samui. —¿No tienes modales o qué?

—¡Esto está helado! —se quejó.

Lo miró unos momentos, antes de volver a masticar y asentir. —Me gusta frío.

—¡Esto no es solo frío! —gruñó, limpiándose la mano. —¡Esto estuvo en el refrigerador!

—Lo sé —contestó tranquilamente.

—¡Eres asquerosa!

—¿Si no te lo ibas a comer, porqué me lo quitaste?

—Ahg...

Atsui se levantó, arrojando la bolita a medio comer en el bote de basura más cercano. Mientras se alejaba seguía murmurando que su hermana era asquerosa y aun se sacudía por los escalofríos desagradables que le recorrían la espalda al recordar la sensación de la bolita fría en su lengua.

Samui se llevó otra bolita a la boca y sus ojos sonrieron divertidos unos momentos.

* * *

 _Publicación original: Martes, 23 de enero de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Vieres, 15 de febrero de 2019_


	17. Chapter 17

**Mimos frustrados**

 **.  
**

—¡Ya llegué!

Hana se anunciaba, antes de abrir la puerta, como era ya la costumbre y los hermanos Haimaru, pequeños y esponjosos, comenzaron a sacudir sus colas, pero se mantenían sentaditos frente a la puerta, a una distancia prudente. La puerta se abrió entonces y la niña sonrió al verlos, ellos agitaron sus colas con más ganas y sus patitas delanteras se levantaban en el aire por la emoción de volver a verla y la frustración de mantenerse sentados.

—¡Hola! —les saludo con voz emocionada que se iba tornando melosa. —¡¿Me extrañaron?!

Los tres aullaron, amenazando con llorar de la emoción. Hana dejó caer entonces su mochila y abrió los brazos, al tiempo que se arrodillaba. Aquella era la señal más ansiada por los cuatro, cuando ella abría los brazos ellos eran libres de romper su formación y saltar desesperados y emocionados a darle lengüetazos al rostro.

—¡Ay! ¡Yo también los extrañé! —aseguró, repartiendo caricias y recibiendo lengüetazos a cambio. —¡Sí, sí, sí! Los extrañé mu...

Las palabras murieron en su garganta y miró, primero por el rabillo del ojo, a Kiba, que la miraba desde uno de los sillones y disimulaba muy mal la risa.

—¿Qué me ves, pulga?

—Son perros ninja. ¿Tienes idea de lo tonta que te ves?

Hana se mantuvo en silencio, ligeramente avergonzada, aun con los hermanos Haimaru encima de ella… ellos no perdían la emoción de verla a pesar de su cambio de humor.

—¡Piérdete!

Kiba corrió, esquivando los objetos que Hana le arrojaba, con algo de dificultad, y sin parar de reír.

* * *

 _Publicación original: Jueves, 1° de marzo de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 22 de febrero de 2019_


	18. Chapter 18

**Perro ninja**

 **.**

Kiba volvió de la escuela y como siempre, se quitó los zapatos de manera descuidada y corrió descalzo, anunciando su llegada a casa. El sonido de las patas de Akamaru, que corría rápido y torpe hacia él, no se hizo esperar.

El perro saltó a los brazos del niño que le permitió lamerle el rostro, entre risas.

—¿Me extrañaste, Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró y chilló un aullido, demasiado emocionado, no podía estarse quieto en los brazos de Kiba.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Lo había vuelto al suelo y le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras le decía que era un buen chico, cuando notó una cola que se meneaba perezosa a lado de un sillón. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hana, cuya cabeza apenas sobresalía de entre los hermanos Haimaru.

Sonreía burlona.

—¿Qué?

—Es un perro ninja, ¿tienes idea de lo tonto que te ves?

Las palabras hicieron eco con una voz infantil que comenzaba a dejar atrás; las mejillas se le colorearon. —... cállate.

—¿Quién es un buen chico? Ña, ña, ña —le preguntó, con tono nasal a los hermanos Haimaru.

Kiba bufó y se alejó a su habitación, con Akamaru trotando indolente detrás de él. La sonrisa de Hana solo pudo ensancharse y al mirar a los hermanos Haimaru, les apretó con cariño el hocico y los besó a los tres.

La venganza era dulce.

* * *

¡Este es nuevo maigos! ¡Espero les guste! Como he estado concentrada en terminar 'Al otro lado del espejo', 'Binario' y 'Nocivo para la salud' no me he sentado a escribir de los hermanos, así que quizá me tarde un poquito en pasarme por acá de nuevo, no me gusta forzar las ideas...

 _Viernes, 01 de marzo de 2019_


	19. Chapter 19

**Maldad**

 **.**

Era por la mañana y Kankuro entraba a la cocina con la intención de tomar un refrigerio y salir, pero se encontró con Temari, quien parecía inspeccionar uno de los contenedores que tenían en el refrigerador.

—¿Te parece que huele raro? —preguntó la rubia, inocentemente.

Se acercó e, inocentemente, inclinó el rostro sobre el contenedor y olisqueó. Gaara pudo ver la mano de Temari apretarse, pero Kankuro no lo hizo; el contenido salió disparado hacia la nariz del muchacho, que no tardó en toser y sentir la agonía del líquido en su nariz. Temari no tardó en soltar una carcajada.

~oOo~

Kankuro se las arreglaba para mantenerse en pie, mientras sostenía una pesada caja, de la cual desconocía por completo el contenido; su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y su gesto era de apuro. Estaba tan concentrado en sus manos, que parecían ceder lentamente, que no se dio cuenta del semblante sonriente de Temari, ni del discreto pie que se dirigió a la parte trasera de sus rodillas y empujó ligeramente.

—¿¡Qué carajo!?

Aquello fue suficiente para que Kankuro cayera al suelo, con todo y su cargamento; a Temari le resultó complicado mantener sus risas en silencio.

~oOo~

—¡Ah, un río al fin! —exclamó Kankuro. —Esta misión ha sido de locos.

Gaara se recargó contra un árbol y revisó en silencio su calabaza, reparando el quiebre de horas antes. Temari observó en silencio a los muchachos, Kankuro se acuclilló entonces en la orilla del riachuelo y se encargó de llenar las cantimploras. El muchacho ignoró por completo la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana mayor, que se acercó sigilosa a él.

—Kankuro —intentó alertar Gaara.

Temari le asestó entonces un golpe en el trasero con su abanico, mandándolo de cara al riachuelo.

Las risas de Temari, como siempre, no se habían hecho esperar, mientras Kankuro despotricaba y salía del agua, molesto y humillado.

Gaara se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada… ¿Y él recibía las miradas desconfiadas?

* * *

Soy una pésIMA SECRETARIA! Creo que este ya es el último de los "traspapelados".

 _Publicación Original: Lunes, 08 de mayo de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 05 de abril de 2019_


	20. Chapter 20

**Fría venganza**

 **.**

Atsui era el energético e incontrolable; Samui recatada e inalterable… en cierta medida, pues sus manos aun temblaban con una furia fría al recordar la última broma de que había sido víctima y, a pesar de que todos esos años a lado de Atsui no le habían enseñado demasiado del arte de ser un engendro engorroso y nefasto, de pronto tuvo una idea.

Observó al rubio indolente, que corría bajo el sol con su enorme sonrisa y rodeado de sus estridentes carcajadas, y miró el reloj.

Más tarde, cuando Atsui entró a casa luego de entrenar, no le extrañó encontrar a Samui sentada en el comedor con un libro entre sus manos. Con una fuerza desmedida, precisamente calculada, empujó la cabeza de la niña, que no pudo detener el impulso y solo pudo mirarlo con las cejas juntas, y los cabellos revueltos, luego de soltarle un manotazo que apenas le rozó un hombro.

—¡Huy, caliente, casi te quemas! —se burló, enseñándole la lengua.

—Casi te quemas —murmuró malhumorada, volviendo la mirada a su libro... pendiente de los pasos de su hermano.

Como había calculado, el rechinar del grifo de la ducha le llegó, lejano.

Samui pegó un brinquillo para bajar de la silla. Burlando con inocencia la vigilia de su madre, llegó al pequeño cuarto donde se mantenía la caldera y luego de contemplar las tuberías unos segundos, sin dudarlo, giró la llave.

El grito de Atsui aún le retumbaba en los oídos y el niño aún se quejaba cuando ella volvía a ocupar su sitio en la mesa. Abrió el libro, pero se permitió desviar la mirada cuando su hermano apareció envuelto en una toalla, tiritando de frío y con el cabello escurriendo, aún.

—M-Mami… —tartamudeó, entre el castañeteo de sus dientes. —N-No… hay agua calien-te…

—¿Qué? —preguntó su madre, alejándose. —Pero si yo encendí la caldera… quizá se apagó…

Su madre aún murmuraba cosas cuando notó que Samui, que leía en la mesa, estaba demasiado contenta.

* * *

 _Viernes, 19 de abril de 2019  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mocos**

 **.**

—¡Qué asco! —se quejó Hana, viendo el hilo viscoso y verde entre los dedos.

Kiba no comprendió realmente de qué iba todo aquello, pero Tsume le había limpiado las manos con un pañuelo luego de regañarle. El moquillo con el que había estado jugando fue desechado junto con aquel trozo suave de papel en un bote de basura.

No tardó demasiado en aprender que hurgarse la nariz no era bien visto, y que Hana lo aborrecía con todo su ser, pero era una extraña costumbre, que siempre realizaba de manera distraída. A veces lo hacía por aburrimiento, otras por no saber qué hacer con sus manos y pocas veces porque fuera necesario. No sabía cuándo había tomado esa costumbre, tampoco entendía porque, pero sus manos viajaban a su rostro sin que él lo notara.

Observó a Hana, con el dedo hundido en su nariz y, al sacarlo, se lo acercó al rostro. —¿Lo quieres?

—¡No! —espetó, alejándose de él y viendo el moco con pánico. —¡Mamá!

~oOo~

Agotado, con la espalda recargada contra la de Shino, contempló un amanecer que se sentía ajeno. Su cabeza aún no se recobraba del sopor causado por aquella ilusión que se había anunciado eterna, mostrándole una felicidad que no le correspondía y que no pensaba aceptar, pero aún provocaba sonrisas soñadoras que no se traducían en sus labios.

Un palmetazo lo obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento y por el sobresalto empujó a su mejor amigo, que no pareció molestarse por ello.

Agredido, se frotó la mano lastimada, y al levantar la mirada, su gesto agresivo, aunque no se tranquilizó, cambió ligeramente al encontrarse con los ojos severos de Hana, cuyo rostro lleno de suciedad y sangre seca no le perdonaba a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Hana?! —gruñó, cansado y fastidiado. —¡No me dejas ni saborear el fin de la guerra, caray!

—¿Con guerra te refieres a tus mocos? ¡No cambias, Kiba! —excalmó, molesta.

Bajó la mirada, casi sin querer, observando su mano, en su uña había diminutos trozos secos que había rascado de su nariz sin darse cuenta. Apretó ligeramente los labios y enarcó la mirada, fastidiado, y cuando se disponía a acercarle el dedo para fingir que lo limpiaba en sus ropas, vio a la muchacha caer de rodillas frente a él.

—Oye…

Los brazos que rodearon sus hombros lo silenciaron. Exhaló el fastidio y correspondió el abrazo.

—Tu chaleco es un buen pañuelo —murmuró, sin soltarla.

Hana endureció el rostro, a pesar de su propio cansancio, y no dudó en apretar aún más el abrazo, sofocando a Kiba unos momentos.

* * *

Bien, mi vida está un poco caótica últimamente: sigo buscando dónde vivir, pienso renunciar a mi trabajo (obviamente necesito otro), además estoy terminando con 'Al otro lado del espejo' y 'Binario', estoy re-escribiendo 'Nocivo para la salud' y editando 'Sufre conmigo'... y aparte voy a empezar un canal en youtube (se muere de vergüenza)... voy a interrumpir las actualizaciones acá un tiempo, sirve que puedo juntar unas cuantas viñetitas para no andarme pasando cada venida de obispo jajaja. Quizá podría llamarse una segunda temporada(?) xD Espero no haya ningún inconveniente. Gracias por leerme y por su comprensión :)

 _Viernes, 03 de mayo de 2019  
_


End file.
